


That Very First Time

by mind_and_malady



Series: Maybe We're From the Same Star [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Childhood, Children, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a boy in the park that Nick wants to talk to. Michael plays along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> uh. wow. so this is now a thing. enjoy the tooth rotting fluff.

“Nick. Nick, _c’mon_ , we have to get going.”

Blue eyes glare balefully out a small, pale face. “But I wanna play with Sammy,” Nick insists, arms crossed.

Michael, in the wisdom of a ten year old, shrugs. “Fine. But Father won’t give you ice cream when we get home if we aren’t back soon.”

Nick wavers. Ice cream is heady bribe in summer, after all. He looks across the playground. Sammy is just now sitting down on the swings, chattering mindlessly at Dean, brown hair shining in the bright sun. They’d only arrived minutes ago, and Dean is picking apart a dandelion he must’ve picked on his way here.

“Fine,” Nick agrees, clearly not happy about it. But now he has an idea.

 

* * *

 

“Micah?” Nick asks, perched on the end of Michael’s bed, while painstakingly braiding a friendship bracelet.

“Yeah?” Michael looks up from his book, head tilted.

“How did Father tell Mama he loved her?”

Michael turns a very interesting shade of gray. “Why?”

“‘Cause he loved her a lot, and I love Sammy a lot, and I wanna make sure I do it right.”

Michael takes a breath to fight back the sting of the memories, and laughs instead. “Well, he just told her. And he liked to give her things.”

“Like what?”

“Flowers. Other things, sometimes. Whatever he thought she might like.”

Nick frowns deeply, and nods. The expression on his face is comically serious as he redirects his focus to tying a knot in the end of the bracelet. Then he smiles, and hands it over to his big brother.

“I love you,” he says sincerely.

Michael accepts the bracelet and puts it on with care. “Thank you, Nick.”

 

* * *

 

Nick gets Father to let them leave early, so that way he has time to make Sammy’s gift.

“Have you ever even talked to Sammy?”

Nick shakes his head. He bites down on his cheek as he braids the daisies and dandelions together.

“How do you know he’s gonna like a crown?” Michael asks, frowning.

Nick’s head snaps up with a fierce glare. “He will,” he says firmly, and Michael won’t argue with him.

When he finishes, they walk the rest of the way to the park. Nick cradles the crown in his hands like it’s a holy object, and he lights up when he sees that Sam is already sitting in the grass with a notebook and crayons. Dean is sitting on a bench nearby, tapping at a video game.

Lucifer rushes over to Sam, and hovers in front of him for a moment before sitting down.

“Hi,” he says, and he smiles a little, suddenly shy.

The brown-haired boy looks up from his notebook, and offers a smile. “Hi. I’m Sammy.”

“I’m Nick.” He holds out the crown with both hands. “Here. I made this for you.”

Curiously, Sam reaches out, runs tiny fingers over the petals. “Can you put it on me?”

Nick’s grin is blinding. He shifts up onto his knees and rests the flowers among soft brown hair. Michael smiles as he watches, and goes to sit next to Dean, who is watching the exchange with a soft look.

“Thank you,” Sam says, smiling just as brightly. “I dunno how to make crowns but I can make you something else.”

Nick’s expression slips from joy to adoration. “That’s okay,” he says. “I just wanted to give you this. You look real pretty with flowers,” he adds, and smiles shyly again.

Sam suddenly looks just as shy. “Thanks,” he mumbles, looking down at his paper while his cheeks turn pink.

That seems to trigger the end of Nick’s brain-to-mouth filter. Michael almost knows what’s going to come out of his mouth before it actually happens.

“Can we get married? I like you, and you’re pretty, and I’d really like to marry you.”

Sam gapes at him, and then he laughs, and tackles Nick. Crayons and paper go everywhere. Sam is wrapping Nick up his arms and chanting “Yes” over and over again, and Nick is laughing with him and hugging him back.

Michael and Dean do a lot of staring, and then Dean starts to laugh. He looks over at Michael. "Does this make us in-laws?"

"They aren't married yet," he says matter-of-factly, "so I don't think so."

"Yet," Dean says, and the laughter fades away.

"Yet," Michael agrees quietly.

They watch Sam and Nick get up and starting running around the playground, talking and laughing and playing pretend. Sam is careful to never let the crown fall off his head. Nick won't let go of Sam's hand unless he has to. Their brothers sit on the bench, quiet and watchful.

 


End file.
